We are friends
by G Money-chan
Summary: My rewrite of Alone with him. Taruto kidnaps Pudding, who tries to convince him that they're friends. Will he be convinced? wow I suck at summries


**So here's the rewrite of my story _Alone with him_ ( which to me sucked ). I was going to put this up last week, but stuff happened. It's not exactly what I originally wanted it to be, but it's better then the first attempt. Anyways...**

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

The closed sign was on the door of the pink building, Café Mew Mew. It was quiet compared to earlier. The sound of plates being smashed by Lettuce Modorikawa, the ongoing argument between Ichigo Momomiya and Mint Aizawa about Mint's lazyness and Pudding Fong performing for a bigger tip. The noise sometimes stopped when Zakuro Fujiwara placed food in front of a customer.

The Mews were sitting around Mint's usual table, drinking tea that was for Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro, coffee that was for Ichigo, and _7UP _for Pudding, who wanted to try coffee but according to Ichigo and Mint:

"The last thing she needs is caffeine."

The last battle they had had was over a week ago.

"It's good not having to fight for a little while" Lettuce said.

"Don't jinx it" Zakuro told her, in her normal tone.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize Lettuce. But it's been great: I've had more time with Aoyama-kun" Ichigo declared gleefully, while the others anime sweatdropped.

"Ichigo, is that all you think about?" Mint asked, in a snobby tone.

"Ighigo onee-chan is in love with Aoyama onii-chan. So it's normal, right?" Pudding remarked.

The girls were often annoyed with Ichigo's constant talking about Aoyama.

Pudding looked at the clock. She'd have to leave soon to pick up her little sister, Heicha. She got up, excusing herself as she did so. She went into the changing room, when she was soon joined Lettuce.

"Ichigo-san sure is happy" Lettuce said.

"Yeah. What about you, Lettuce onee-chan?" Pudding asked.

"I thought I told you that's a secret."

"Don't worry I haven't told anyone about you liking Shirogane onii-chan."

Lettuce blushed about it. Pudding was a great friend, but she sometimes let things slip.

They got changed and left the café, saying bye to everyone.

"I'm going to get Heicha. See you tomorrow" Pudding said.

"Okay. Bye" Lettuce replied.

"And Lettuce onee-chan..."

"Yes?"

"I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone. And when a Fong makes a promise, they keep it."

"Thanks, Pudding-san." Lettuce answered, as they parted ways.

Pudding soon arrived at her sister's school.

"Onee-chan!" Heicha shouted happily, as she ran to her sister.

"Hey Heicha. Ready to go home?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah!"

"Pudding?" asked the teacher.

"Yes?"

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Good. Just remember: if you need anything, just asked me."

"Sure."

Pudding and her sister walked home. When they got home, there were welcoming shouts from Pudding's brothers, Honcha, Lucha, Hanacha and Chincha.

Pudding began work on dinner. Nothing special, just chicken and rice. When she put it on the table, it was gone within a few seconds. When they were done, they had ice cream for dessert.

After dinner, they all went upstairs and Pudding gave them a bath. She then put them to bed after reading them _Cinderella_.

She went downstairs and began to clean up. But then, there was a voice from her pendant inside her pocket.

"Pudding?"

"Ichigo onee-chan?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Masha's picking up on something."

"A Chimera Anima?"

"Yes, in the park. Can you come over now?"

"Umm... yeah just give me a minute."

Pudding grabbed the phone and called the teacher.

"Hello?"

"Sensai, it's Pudding" she said.

"Pudding. What's wrong?"

"Can you look after my brothers and sister tonight, please."

"Of course, but why?"

"I have...a work emergency."

"Really?"

"Yeah...something happened."

"Well okay."

"Thank you so much."

As soon as she was there, Pudding left.

She ran down the street as fast as she could, when she heard a voice.

"Finally, I found you."

She turned around.

"Taru-Taru..." Pudding said.

"Don't call me that!" Taruto said.

He raised a hand, making roots come out of the ground, grabbing hold of Pudding.

**That's it. Hope you liked it. I think it's better than the first time. But I asked if people could review and say whether I should keep in the bit where they eat the Pudding Ring Inferno, but noone said anything T^T . So this is the last chance there is to keep it in. Noone says anything, and I'll get rid of it. Anyways R&R if you want.**

**Ja ne,**

**^o^Sugar^o^**


End file.
